Yog mews
by Ygscastdreamer
Summary: I am a huge fan of the Yogscast never will stop liking them. I am a slight fan of Tokyo mew mew so heres the story. I am the worst person at summarys so not even tempting. Sorry for any spelling errors here or in the story.


"Mew Mew Xephos!" "Mew Mew Sjin!" "Mew Mew Rythian!" "Mew Mew Inthelittlewood!" "Mew Mew SototallyToby!" "METATLYPHO-SIS!" Ichigo and her fellow mews heard the five boy voices who belonged to the people who keep saving their lives. "They are on their way!" Ichigo yelled to her teammates excited to get away from Kisshu and his fellow aliens. "Just who are they though we still havn't seen them outside the transformation!" Lettuce yelled in replie. "Lewis take out the green haired alien!" The one named Sjin yelled over to the one named lewis. "Got it!" Lewis yelled and went to take out Kisshu. "Dragon Blades!" Kisshu and Lewis shouted in unison (they have the same weapon so). "We won't let you!" Taruto yelled and went over to help Kisshu. "Fire blade!" Sjin yelled and came up behind Taruto to take him out. Tart fell to the ground. "TARRRT!" Kisshu yelled. Flying down to him, "we won't let you." Two calm voices said infront of him "Since when could you all fly, what animal are you based after anyway!?" Kisshu yelled obvisaly annoyed. "We aren't based after anything! So can you shut up now!?" Toby yelled wanting to say something else but couldn't because Pudding was near. "Bleck rock chronicals!" Rythain shouted an attack at Pai (Yes I didn't want it to be black rock chronicals so its blek rock chronicals). Pai falls to the ground as well, "That's what you get!" Toby shouted excited. "Tundry Fusion!" Lewis shouted one of his attacks at Kisshu. Kisshu blocked the hit sending it back at Lewis. "LEWIS!" Toby, Martyn, Sjin, and Rythain yelled. "Hah that's what you get for tacking out my brothers!" Kisshu shouted as Lewis fell to the floor. "Lewis" Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zacro breathed. "Ribbon strawberry surpise!" Ichigo yelled not caring she was traped. She aimed her bell for Kisshu who surpisling was right below her. Kisshu fell to the floor as well, and Tarts plant trap thing was gone. All the mews in the area rushed over to Lewis, "Will he be okay?" Lettuce asked worried as Toby bended down to pick up Lewis. "Hopefully." Toby breathed scared for his teammate. "He will be alright" Martyn said trying to soth his friend. "We don't know how strong his attack is though and how bad it could effect him!" Toby said at the verge of tears. "I could probably do a small bit of healing if I have some help from the young one of their group" Rythain said (by small one he ment Pudding) "Would you mind?" Sjin said hopeful, also Toby and Martyn said with a bit of hope in their voices. "Pudding don't mind, no na da" Pudding replied. "What does Pudding have to do?" "You'll know" Rythain replied. "Black rock!" Rythain said summoning his sword. "Pudding ring!" Pudding summoned hers. "Lewisen!" Rythain started(Where the hell did that come from? I question myself as I write. Probably from Lewis Healen. Yes that was what I was going to write tell I edited it into what it is now) "Yelping (really healping but that's what it sounds like)" Pudding said in unison with what Rythain said. "Healing!" They both shouted. (Why the shit did pudding have to help anyone could have). "LEwIS!" They shout the last part as the weapons shine a bright blue with sparks of red. Soon Lewis starts glowing those exact colors, when all the glowing fades, from Lewis and the weapons. "That's all we could do" Rythain says. "Couldn't anyone help with that?" Ichigo says. "Yes, but all of you got to see it first plus I didn't know how much energy it was supposed to drain from the helper and she had most energy of us all." Rythain replies. "That does make sense." Zacro said. "They couldn't have gone far. Lewis! Sjin! Rythain! Martyn! Toby!" Everyone heard Sips yell. "Oh shit" Sjin moaned. "Who was that?" Lettuce asked. "A friend." Sjin said. "Sjin, Rythain, Toby we should detransform" Martyn pointed. "Yeh" The others said as they detransformed. "I'll detransform Lewis" Sjin said, as he did so. "Whats you group called?" Ichigo asked. "Yogscast mews" Martyn replied. "Sjin, guys!" Sips said waveing to them as he ran over. (by the way when not transformed and for all the Yogscast group they look like their minecraft skins, but not all blocky more like regulare people. I will explain what they look like in their mew form later on.)

sorry so short of a chapter


End file.
